In certain switching installations it is desirable to have a time delay period between the operator movement and the controlling contact function. This may be accomplished by the use of an auxiliary device mounted to an electromagnetic relay or the like to provide a time delay between the energization of the relay and the switching operation of a set of contacts in the auxiliary device.